Seguimiento
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Sherlock está completamente seguro de que su hijo adolescente, Hamish, le ha mentido esa tarde. Está demasiado arreglado para una simple salida con su prima Ella, así que, decidido, obliga a John a acompañarle a seguirle para descubrir la verdad. / Parent!Lock One-Shot, Regalo Atrasadísimo para NahilImox.


**Seguimiento**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **Sherlock BBC

**Raiting:** K (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Notas:** Regalo de cumpleaños ATRASADÍSIMO para _NahilImox_, miembro del foro **I'm Sherlocked**. Ella solicitó un Parent!Lock donde Sherlock y John espían a Hamish en su primera cita. **Toda la culpa es de ella**, por su prompt xD Se incluyen algunos OC (hijos) y se puede tomar como continuación del fic que subí hace poco "**_Nacimiento_**". Espero les guste.

* * *

**Seguimiento**

—Sherlock, esto es enfermo. Y no en la buena manera, si es que hay una buena manera para decir que algo es enfermo.

—Shh, John. Pueden oírte.

Escondidos en un callejón, demasiado cerca para ser solo dos detectives compañeros y demasiado separados para la pareja que eran, se encontraban Sherlock Holmes y John Watson. La edad se mostraba en sus perfiles, aunque sus personalidades poco y nada habían cambiado en los últimos diecisiete años que llevaban juntos.

John no podía evitar sentirse algo complacido por la situación, ante el hecho de la que hacía mucho que no se encontraban los dos en una "_misión de campo_" como las llamaba Sherlock. Habían pasado unos años desde que sus casos les llevaron juntos en carreras nocturnas por los callejones más peligrosos de Londres, en búsqueda de los criminales más buscados por toda la Scotland Yard. Ya hacía mucho que sus vidas no estaban constantemente en peligro, como cada noche John agradecía.

Hoy no estaban en medio de un caso peligroso, ni siquiera era de noche sino que media tarde, y no perseguían a ningún criminal. La víctima de su persecución esta vez era el adolescente Hamish Holmes-Watson, quien había tenido la desafortunada idea de _mentirle a su padre_, según Sherlock, a pesar de que John aún no lo ponía en duda.

—Dijo que iba a juntarse con Ella, y llamaste a Harry para confirmarlo y lo hizo ¿por qué insistes en que te mintió? Solo estás exagerando —se quejó una vez más el doctor mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos rubios encanecidos, suspirando con algo de fastidio.

No hacía realmente frío a pesar de ser noviembre. Las tres de la tarde de un sábado era una hora bastante buena para que Hamish se juntase con su prima, y de no ser por lo insistente que había sido Sherlock, John hubiese estado feliz de quedarse en casa viendo alguna reposición de su programa de televisión favorito. Pero no, estaba allí, siguiendo a Hamish quien se había vestido un poco mejor que lo normal, usando perfume y habiendo cambiado su peinado, motivos suficientes para convencer a su padre de que esa no era una común reunión con Ella Watson.

—Sherlock, esto es ridículo, me voy a casa.

—¡Espera! Se está encontrando con alguien —le detuvo el detective de la mano, haciendo que John se inclinase para mirar por el borde de la pared, soltando un bufido. El largo cabello rubio era complemente inconfundible.

—Oh, que sorpresa. Es Ella ¡que mentiroso es Hamish! Se juntó con quien te dijo que se juntaría.

Sherlock miró con el ceño fruncido a su esposo por su tono sarcástico, habiéndose este cruzado de brazos y golpeteando rítmicamente un pie en el suelo. Esa reunión no era normal, él sabía que no y John no iba a hacerle cambiar de opinión. Hamish jamás se había arreglado tanto para juntarse con Ella, más de lo que un Holmes se arreglaba para lucir impecablemente siempre. Algo había extraño en el día de hoy y él se iba a encargar de averiguarlo. Si Sherlock conocía bien a su ahijada, ella era perfectamente capaz de ayudar a Hamish en sus planes, y jamás le delataría. Era la cómplice perfecta, y él sabía que Hamish era lo suficientemente brillante y Holmes como para usarla a su favor.

—John, se están moviendo.

—Basta, Sherlock —suspiró el médico negando con la cabeza—, no voy a continuar siguiendo a nuestro hijo por una bobería tuya. Me vuelvo a la casa.

Analizando la dirección en la que iban y el punto en que se habían juntado ambos, Sherlock dedujo que de dirigirían hacia el Centro Comercial del Sureste de Londres, por lo que rápidamente trazó una ruta para llegar allí antes que ellos. Mirando a su esposo de reojo meditó un segundo antes de coger su mano, atrayéndole hacia su pecho. Los ojos de John se abrieron con sorpresa, pero se rindió pronto al beso del detective, abrazándolo por la cintura mientras cerraba sus ojos simplemente dejándose hacer, sabiendo que por muchos años que pasasen, jamás podría resistirse a los labios de Sherlock Holmes.

—John —susurró Sherlock contra su piel, obligándole a mirarlo. Sonreía suavemente y el médico se encontró contestándole la sonrisa antes de poder evitarlo—, tómalo como un reto. Si no es nada pienso hacer cualquier cosa que desees mañana. Y si yo tengo razón… tendrás que hacer cualquier cosa que yo desee, pero _esta noche_. Sé cuánto te gustan las apuestas, no te negarás a esta ¿no?

Con las mejillas encendidas a pesar de la edad, John observó fijamente a su esposo antes de finalmente sonreír.

—Está bien, es un trato.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos, antes de ponerse rápidamente en camino siguiendo a su joven hijo, quien no se imaginaba lo que ocurría a sus espaldas.

O al menos eso pensaban ellos.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó una vez más Ella sujetando el brazo de su primo mientras le miraba con una ceja alzada— No puedo creer que mi padrino John permita eso.

—No es la primera vez, papá probablemente trata de contenerlo, pero padre es muy terco —suspiró Hamish soplando un rizo negro que le caía sobre la frente—, cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza no hay nadie que se lo pueda quitar, ni siquiera papá.

Ninguno de los dos miraban hacia atrás, y Ella realmente no se podía imaginar a sus padrinos siguiéndoles, pero Hamish era muy inteligente y seguramente tenía razón. Frunciendo un poco el ceño la rubia comenzó a jugar con uno de sus largos mechones pensativa.

—Nos arruinarán la cita —concluyó finalmente, consiguiendo una fresca carcajada de parte del menor de los Holmes quien le miró con los ojos chispeantes— ¿Por qué te ves tan contento? Esto también te causará problemas a ti, sabes que vuestros papás no se soportan.

—Que boba eres —le fastidió Hamish jalándole de un mechón divertido—, pues no estaría tan contento si no tuviese un plan ¿no? —preguntó intrigantemente, consiguiendo que la chica sonriera resplandecientemente.

Por eso es que siempre le hacía caso a Hamish y le apoyaba en todas y cada una de sus ideas. Porque era brillante y siempre tenía un plan de respaldo.

* * *

Habían llegado al Centro Comercial sin problemas y también encontrado un punto donde podían ver claramente tanto a Hamish como a su ahijada sin que estos les viesen. Sentados en una mesa media oculta por el follaje que hacía de separador de ambientes dentro del Centro Comercial, John tomaba un café de manera algo despreocupada, tranquilo en el hecho de que su unigénito nada tenía que ocultar, y Sherlock ya no decía nada, sabiendo que había ganado esa apuesta. Después de todo ¿por qué otro motivo esos dos estarían sentados en una banca hablando sin pasear si no era porque esperaban a alguien?

Cuando vio dos siluetas acercarse a los adolescentes, Sherlock se volteó a mirar con triunfo a su esposo, cuando le vio mirar sorprendido hacia la escena que él había dejado de observar por un momento. Volteando rápidamente para volver a mirar a su hijo y a Ella, de pronto sintió como toda la sangre se escapaba de su rostro, perdiendo por un momento el control de si mismo, saltando por encima de las plantas que hacían de cerca natural y apuntando hacia el grupo de gente con un dedo acusador, temblando de cólera.

—¡ANDERSON, ALEJA TUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS DE MI HIJO!

—¡HOLMES, NO TE ATREVAS A PERVERTIR A MI HIJO!

Desde el otro lado del ambiente del café salió la furiosa figura del ya mayor forense de la Scotland Yard, Anderson, junto con una agotada Sally Donovan que miraba la escena con algo de desgana, dejando el enfado para su esposo, aquel con quien se había casado poco después de que este se divorciase y ya llevaba 16 años juntos.

John solo se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras veía como su hijo y el de los dos policías permanecían juntos abrazados por la cintura, sin importares los gritos que sus padres estaban dando en medio del Centro Comercial. No mucho más allá se encontraba Ella Watson sentada junto con George Holmes-Lestrade, hijo adoptivo de Mycroft y Greg y mejor amigo de Anderson Jr. Lo cual explicaba muchísimas cosas.

Mientras Sherlock y Anderson padre seguían discutiendo airadamente, John y Sally caminaron hacia sus hijos, esperando explicaciones. Eran adolescentes, apenas poco más de quince años cada uno, pero se mostraron firmes y seguros de sí mismos mientras enfrentaban a sus padres, tomados de las manos.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó la mujer morena dándole solo una mirada de reojo a John quien solo negaba con la cabeza. Anderson Jr elevó la barbilla y contestó a su madre que llevaban viéndose al menos tres meses, ocasionando que la ahora Inspectora se masajease el puente de la nariz.

—¿Tres meses y nunca nos enteramos? —preguntó anonadado John, provocando que Hamish sonriese con orgullo. El médico solo pudo negar cubriéndose los ojos con una mano— Tu padre va a matarte.

—Por el contrario, papá, estoy seguro de que luego de que se le pase la primera sorpresa, padre va a estar muy impresionado y orgulloso de mí por como he podido llevar a cabo esto sin que ninguno de los dos sospechasen —aclaró el pequeño Holmes quitándole importancia con la mano libre—, como puedes imaginar, todo esto estuvo planeado y salió tal como lo imaginamos ¿cierto? —preguntó hacia su chico quien solo sonrió.

—… aunque claramente tuvieron ayuda —murmuró John observando hacia Ella y el hijo de Mycroft y Lestrade, quienes alzaron las barbillas igual de orgullosos que su primo—, y no hablo solo de ustedes, sino que también de Mycroft. Dudo seriamente que a él hayan podido engañarlo, con lo sobreprotector que es contigo, Hamish.

—A decir verdad, mi padrino si estaba enterado de esto —aceptó Hamish algo contrariado, como si el reconocer eso le quitase grandilocuencia a su actuación—, y me dio su beneplácito siempre que yo confesase antes de cuatro meses la situación. Así que, alá, esto es cosa suya.

—Y él lo pagará —indicó una voz provocando que todos se girasen hacia Sherlock que se mostraba todavía más furioso al saber que su hermano mayor había estado involucrado en eso, para variar.

John solo pudo suspirar mientras inclinaba la cabeza, mientras Sally llamaba "freak" a su esposo y la discusión entre él y Anderson continuaba lo bastante alto como para llamar la atención de mucha gente. Hamish definitivamente había jugado bien sus cartas, como todo buen Holmes, y de alguna forma era alentador saber que tenía buenos amigos y aliados que le ayudarían en todas circunstancias, incluso luchando contra el mismísimo Sherlock Holmes.

Mycroft sin duda pagaría, pero John estaba seguro de que todo ese pequeño show había impresionado lo suficiente a Sherlock como para darle una oportunidad a Anderson Jr una vez que se hubiese calmado y hecho a la idea de que su pequeño Hamish ya no era tan pequeño.

Solo que, de preferencia, John hubiese deseado si todo se hubiese llevado a cabo en un lugar un poquito más privado. Pero no modo empezar ahora a pedirle peras al olmo, cuando es bien sabido que a los Holmes siempre les ha gustado hacer todo a lo grande.

**FIN**

* * *

_¡chan, chan! Mi segundo fic de Parent!Lock y el mismo día. Ambos los debía por cumpleaños atrasados, así que ahora me pongo al día con eso y quedo libre para pedir nuevos retos ;A; que no había pedido mientras no acabase lo que debía._

_Se puede considerar continuación de "Nacimiento" aunque ya han pasado varios años. George es adoptado, así que lo imagino un poco más grande que Ella y Hamish, pero no por ello menos inteligente. Me gustó este universo, aunque Sherlock es tan OoC en ámbito familiar que no acaba por convencerme. Me lo imagino a él y a John dejando de lado un poco los casos muy difíciles al tener a Hamish, porque no quieren ponerle en peligro (si apareciese un segundo Moriarty o algo peor), así que Sherlock se entretiene analizando cualquier cosa que puede, y por supuesto, Hamish es su primer objetivo._

_Lo cual hace que el chico sea brillante para poder haber engañado a su padre, aunque no consigue al tío, que tiene cámaras hasta en los cuartos de baño de los Malls xD_

_Sé que la relación de Ella y Hamish al final es un poco compleja, con los padres genéticos y los de crianza mezclados, tíos y todo eso, pero ellos se lo toman fácil. Son primos, sus padres son John y Sherlock (para Hamish) y Clara y Harry (para Ella), John y Sherlock son los padrinos de Ella, y Clara y Harry son las madrinas de Hamish. Y Mycroft es el padrino de Hamish, extramente. Nosotros podremos enredarnos con el concepto de que Hamish es hijo de Harry y Ella hija de John, pero ellos no toman eso en cuenta, porque no fueron criados así. Pero si es complejo, así que mejor no pensarlo! –borra su discoduro (?)–_

_Espero que les haya agradado, intenté hacerlo gracioso, pero no sé si resultó. __**NahilImox,**__ esto es para ti. Ojalá te haya agradado, aunque no fue técnicamente la primera cita, Sherlock si creía que era la primera, ahahaha. ¡Un beso grande, y mil gracias por sus reviews!_

_EDIT: ¡Muchísimas gracias a A-99-29 por su review! Recordándome otra cosa que quería decir xD_

_En un primer momento quería que el "novio" de Hamish fuese el hijo de Moriarty y Moran, y que con ellos se topasen en el Centro Comercial, sin embargo me pareció que eso sería demasiado ilógico (aunque muy divertido) y al final fue Anderson Jr. Pero quien sabe, quizás Hamish termine con él y luego termine saliendo con el hijo Mormor~ eso sería adorable, ahahaha. Pobre Sherlock_


End file.
